dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hwasa
Perfil thumb|250px|Hwasa *'Nombre: '화사 / Hwa Sa *'Nombre real:' 안혜진 / Ahn Hye Jin *'Profesión: '''Cantante, modelo, rapera, letrista, compositora. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Jeonju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''163 cm *'Peso: ' 50 kg *'Tipo de sangre: A * Signo zodiacal: 'Leo * '''Signo zodiacal chino: '''Jabalí *'Agencia: Rainbow Bridge World Sobre el Artista Hwasa debutó oficialmente como miembro del cuarteto femenino MAMAMOO el 19 de junio de 2014, siendo una de las voces líderes. En su participación en Hyena on the Keyboard 2018, tras lanzar en digital su colaboración con Loco titulada "Don't", está alcanzó un gran exito en las listas musicales de corea, consiguiendo hasta un Perfect All Kill. Durante su primera aparición en I Live Alone en junio de 2018, Hwasa demostró su fuerte influencia al iniciar una "moda de Gopchang" a nivel nacional, causando que se vendiera en todo el país. Después de esto, recibió numerosas solicitudes de CF de varias compañías/marcas; incluyendo Subway, la marca mundial de ropa The North Face, el chocolate Lotte CRUNKY, entre otros. A principios de Enero de 2019 su compañía Rainbow Bridge World confirmó los planes del debut en solitario de la artista. Posteriormente, se confirmó que su primer trabajo como solista llevará por nombre "Twit" y se lanzó el 13 de febrero del 2019. Tras su lanzamiento consiguió All Kill en las listas musicales de Corea, y para el 02 de Marzo 2019 logró ganar su primer trofeo con "Twit" en Show! Music Core. Dramas * Entourage (tvN, 2016) ' Programas de TV *I Live Alone (MBC, 2019-2020, miembro fijo) *MBC Entertainment Awards (MBC, 2019, como anfitriona) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2019, junto a Whee In y Kim Hyun Chul) *We Will Channel You (SBS, 2019) *Amazing Saturday (tvN, 2019, con Solar) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2019) *Radio Star (MBC, 2019) *Happy Together 4 (KBS2, 2018) ' *I Live Alone (MBC, 2018, regular miembro) *Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (jTBC, 2018) ' *Let's Eat Dinner Together (jTBC, 2018) ' *Life Bar (tvN, 2018, con Whee In) *Knowing Brother (jTBC, 2018) *Hyena on the keyboard (KBS2, 2018) ' *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2017) *Hip Hop Nation (jTBC, 2016) *Star King (SBS, 2016, junto a Moon Byul y Whee In) *100 people 100 Songs (jTBC, 2015, junto con Whee In) Programas de Radio *Cultwo show (SBS, 2019, como DJ especial) *KPOP Planet (KBS, 2015, como DJ) Anuncios *'''2020: MCM *'2020: '''SIMS 4 *'2020: Drink Under Lotte *'''2019-2020: Ottogi Noodle *'2019: '''Johncook Deli Meats *'2019:' Urban decay *'2019:' Everland Caribbean Bay *'2019:' Rarekind *'2019:' Coca-Cola’s Gold Peak Tea *'2019: ' Lotte Homeshopping ‘Hwazakaya’ *'2019: LG OLED TV *'''2018-2019: Tomato Toeic *'2018:' Lotte’s Crunky Gold *'2018:' The North Face *'2018:' Subway *'2017:' LG Gaming Monitor Videos Musicales *VROMANCE - She (2016) *BaeChiGi - Boy Jump (2014) Discografía Single Digital Colaboraciones *Kim Hyun Chul - Loving One Person (junto a Whee In) (2019) *K.Will - Do Not Become Friendly (2018) *Loco X Hwasa - Don't (2018) *Woodie Gochild - Cotton Candy (2018) *San E - I Am Me (2017) *HIGH4 20 - Hook-Ga (2016) *Basick- Nice (2016) *Suran- Ddang (2016) *Kisum - Love Talk (2015) *Basick & Lil boi - Call Me (2015) *Primary - Mileage (2015) *Ja Mezz - Drinks Up (2015) *BaeChiGi - Boy Jump (2014) *Park Shin Hye - Break Up for You, Not Yet for Me (2013) *PHANTOM - Fingernail (2013) Composiciones *MAMAMOO - HIP (2019) *MIXNINE - Dangerous Girl (Parte 4) (2018) *MAMAMOO - Be Calm (덤덤해지네) (Solo Hwasa) (2018) *Woodie Gochild - Cotton Candy (feat. Hwasa) (2018) *MAMAMOO - Sleep in the Car (2018) *Loco & Hwa Sa - 주지마 (Don't) (2018) *MAMAMOO - Yes, I Am (2017) *MAMAMOO - AZE GAG (2017) *MAMAMOO - 1cm (2016) *MAMAMOO - Decalcomanie (2016) *HIGH4 20 - Hook가 (HookGA) (feat. Hwa Sa) (2016) *MAMAMOO - 고향이 (Hometown) (2016) *MAMAMOO - 나만의 (Recipe) (2016) *MAMAMOO - I Love You Too / Tears (2016) *MAMAMOO - Freakin Shoes (2015) *MAMAMOO - Um Oh Ah Yeh (2015) *MAMAMOO - It's My Heart (내맘이야) (2014) *MAMAMOO & Geeks - Hi Hi Ha He Ho (2014) Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Grupo:' MAMAMOO **'Posición:' Vocalista, rapera, bailarina y maknae. **'Tipo de voz: '''Soprano lirica ligera. **'Rango vocal: C#3 – E6 (3 Octavas, 1 nota y 1 semitono) **'Registro soportado: '''A3 – C5 *'Educación: **Attended J Music Vocal School. * Religión: Católica * Nombre bautismal: María. * Artista favorito: Beyonce y Rihanna. * Eligió su nombre artístico "Hwasa" porque le pareció muy original. Le preguntó a su manager antes y éste lo aprobó, aunque suene como un adjetivo "Hwasa" en coreano significa brillante. * Desde que era pequeña su único sueño era ser cantante. * Escribió una canción llamada Pink Panties usando la inst. de la canción Blurred Lines de Robin Thicke. * Su colaboración con Loco para el programa "Hyena on the keyboard", llego al #1 semanal Gaon por cuatro semanas consecutivas, alcanzo certificado de all kill y perfect all kill, #1 mensual en digital (mayo 2018) Gaon. * Logró ubicarse #1 en Individual Girl Group Members Brand Big Data (índice de reputación de marcas individual de grupos femeninos) para Junio y Diciembre de 2018. * Modeló, junto a Solar, para Dazed (Junio), mas tarde para W (Septiembre) Korea en 2018. * Fue la primera modelo femenina para la marca de chocolate Crunky. * Logro All-Kill en las listas musicales en corea con su canción debut en solitario "Twit". * Logró ubicarse #1 en Individual Girl Group Members Brand Big Data (índice de reputación de marcas individual de grupos femeninos) para Julio, Septiembre, Noviembre y Diciembre del 2019. * Logró ubicarse #1 en Brand Reputation for Women Advertisement Model (Reputación de Marca para Mujeres Modelo en Publicidad) para Julio y Septiembre de 2019. * Cantó junto a Henry la nueva canción de marca de MBC para 2019. * Modeló para Dazed (Abril), Cosmopolitan (Julio) y Vogue (Octubre) Korea en 2019. * Modelo para Elle (Febrero) Korea en 2020 Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) Galería Wha Sa1.jpg Hwa Sa2..jpg Hwa Sa03.jpg HwaSa04.png Hwasa05.jpg Hwasa_6.jpg Hwa Sa7.jpg Hwasa8.jpg Videografía MV 화사(Hwa Sa) - 덤덤해지네|Be calm MV 화사(HWASA) - 멍청이(TWIT)| Twit Categoría:Rainbow Bridge World Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KLetrista Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2019 Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC